1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to apparatus, systems, and methods for advanced cockpit workspace and associated flight crew interfaces. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to interfaces for controlling aircraft systems that include a number of controls implemented on a touch screen display in the cockpit of an aircraft.
2. Background
Pilots (flight crew) of modern commercial aircraft utilize a number of means to monitor, manage, and control various aspects of their flight and the systems on their aircraft. In the large, these means are centralized around three foundational functions of aviating, navigating, and communicating, to achieve the pilots' objectives with respect to their assigned cockpit duties.
Thus, in executing their cockpit duties, pilots utilize not only their flying skills, but must also manage myriad information related to their flight and their aircraft as efficiently as possible. Generally, such management of information related to the flight entails utilizing a number of means for acquiring, utilizing, and redirecting graphical, aural, and textual information to and from the aircraft systems. For example, such means may be implemented via a number of cockpit (flight deck) interfaces such as displays, control panels, wheels, levers, switches, buttons, keyboard devices, cursor control devices, and voice/audio systems.
Historically, the aforementioned means and the functions assigned to them have been implemented via hardware and/or software to perform a specific set of functions at specified locations in the cockpit. For example, voice/audio systems and navigation control panels are typically located on the control pedestal (aislestand). Control functions for the autopilot may be located on the glare shield. Visual feedback from a number of aircraft systems may be displayed on displays located on the forward panel.
Such a physical distribution of control of and feedback from aircraft systems, as well as the bifurcation of control functions and feedback functions, pose a number of challenges for aircraft designers and pilots. Configuration changes to the functions themselves or their location in the cockpit often entails a complex engineering effort at the aircraft manufacturer and/or at an airline maintenance organization.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.